Differential signals find widespread use due to their ability to reject common mode noise and to maximize signal range. This is because the transmitted information is represented by the difference between two signals. The maximum signal value is typically limited by voltage supply and circuit structure. The minimum is practically set by noise and offsets.
Many systems require a wide dynamic range to operate properly. Some systems must minimize offsets to avoid problems. For example, offsets in radio transmitters typically cause carrier leakage that degrades performance. Measuring and correcting these offsets is particularly challenging. It would therefore be advantageous to be able to null or zero differential offsets.